bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chushin (Spirit)
|race = Zanpakuto Spirit |gender = Female |partner = Van Satonaka |shikai = Chushin|base of operations = Van's Inner World |bankai = Kamishiyaku Chūshin}}Chushin (点数心,'' Heart'') is the name of Van's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a standard katana although it is more slender and is slightly longer than usual. It possesses a triangular shaped guard and a hilt covered in white wrappings and a black pommel. Appearance and Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Incredible Spiritual Energy: Sojutsu User: Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'Shikai':]] Released with the phrase "Desire", Chushin begins to transform into a large bisentō. It possesses a striped pole with the stripes being blue and teal and ending in a spherical edge. In Shikai, Chushin now has a large, curved blade attached to the pole by a golden handle, decorated by what looks like a Japanese dragon, with a thin part of it protruding over the top of blade itself and ending in a point, with a similar appearance to that of a fang. :Shikai Special Ability: Chushin has stated that Van has always possessed the ability over "Life and Death" and that each zanpakuto that he has had was building up his strength in order to allow his body to be able to withstand the needed strength to weild its power to his full potential. Upon breaking free of his Cocoon, Chushin allows Van to cause any living organism around him to die or flourish with life when he begins using his zanpakuto's special ability. When gaining access to the death energy, that Van has named Gensui, abilities of his zanpakuto, Van is able to reduce any organism that comes into contact with his blade into nothing but dust by immediately removing the life force from within anything that he strikes. With his Gensui abilities, Van is able to quickly kill large groups of people or even single-cell bacteria, leaving almost nothing in its wake. Van can produce this effect in a smoke-like fashion as well, although the effects are weakened in exchange for distance causing objects to slowly rot away if they stay in contact with the smoke. However, the Gensui abilities are only able to inflict heavy damage on whoever Van perceives in his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by Van's spirit, as he can not lie to Chushin. When using the Life aspect of his zanpakuto, that he has named Jinsei, Van is able to manipulate and produce life-force in order to speed up the body's own natural healing properties but instead Van projectes it outward toward his allies and the environment. In doing so, Van is able to take control of various objects within the land manipulating it as though they were extensions of himself. He is highly capable of healing his allies both physically and spiritually in case their souls are damaged in any way, however, he is unable to utilize the Jinsei abilities of his zanpakuto in order to heal his own wounds. ::Life Force Absorption: Due to not being able to heal himself, whenever Van strikes or pierces an opponent with Chushin he is able to absorb the life force from the opponent in order to replenish himself. This ability is able to rapidly kill the opponent by draining the very energy that sustains them if they do not die from the blood loss caused by each successsful strike. If this ability manages to kill the opponent, their souls are locked in Chushin and will continue to supply Van with spiritual energy until their souls 'burn out'. :: Life Force Manipulation: 'This ability allows Van to be able to take in the life force from all around him and form it into a shroud that then takes on the form of a woman much like the Sabaku technique of his former Zanpakuto. However, instead of manipulating dust particles, this technique manipulates the life energy located all around Van. This energy is so pure that it deflects away any malice and ill will from Van's vicinity and prevents him from being attacked by all but the most powerful of techniques and abilities. The motherly figure also has the ability to project Jinsei to heal Van's allies and is so powerful that it has been noted to be able to cause the dead to raise from the ground. Van has said that this technique is capable of restoring even the brain and heart back to his own body as long as he has gathered enough energy, however, this is still currently only speculation. ::'Soba (側,'' End''): By releasing a wave of Gensui from around his body, Van is capable of reaping the souls of those who caught in its wake. The widespread wave will continue on for several meters, capturing and immobolizing any who are unlucky enough to become a unfortunate victim of this technique. Those who are caught by Soba will immediately feel as though their soul is being ripped from their body and burned. Opponents with sufficient spiritual energy are able to resist their soul being ripped away, however, they will be overcome with immense paralysis and become unable to move their bodies for several hours. :::Sekai Shūryō (世界終了, The World Ends With You): A more focused version of Soba. This create a pillar of Jinsei used by Chushin as a means of keeping everything inside, as no negative influences are able to get past the barrier. Once the barrier is in place, the pillar erupts into a vertical column with a mass of Gensui located on the inside. Instead of slowly rotting or decay the target, this technique is capable of burning away the souls of any unfortunate victim caught inside, completely removing them from the reincarnation cycle. :: Tenhanji (天判事, Heaven's Judges): By integrating Jinsei produced by Chushin into the Earth around him and even various other materials, Van is able to create a virtual army of black-colored golems that will act in battle for him. The Tenhanji are fueled by Jinsei so can nearly constantly regenerate themselves, but are capable of utilizing Gensui in a similar fashion as Chushin as well. With their tentacles they are capable of ensnaring Van's opponent's and decaying away their bodies. This technique is often a last resort as their is little chance for the opponent to escape from Van completely unscathed once this is used. :::Jikai (十戒, Ten Commandments): This technique works in a similar manner to the Sekai Shūryō technique, but on a much larger scale. The Tenhanji begin a formation around the target in the shape of what seems to be a pentagram. Then, by interlocking their tentacles they form a thin membrane wall to prevent escape of whoever they have formed around before beginning a chain explosion on the inside. This technique is often used to destroy large groups quickly as it lacks the pure destructive force to obliterate a much stronger enemy. ::Fukyōwokau (不興を買う, Fall From Grace): Activated by causing Gensui to swirl around his blade, Van will proceed to strike either his opponent or their zanpakuto causing the soul to slowly begin to erode away. The attack will produce no physical damage but, upon each sucessful strike the target's soul will begin to feel as though it is being decayed from the inside out. In a shinigami this is extremely dangerous as they will quickly find themselves losing their minds to the fear of death and utilizing their zanpakuto to block the attack leading to the effect activating against their zanpakuto spirit instead. Against a zanpakuto spirit, this technique will decay their Inner World away with each strike and slowly infect the spirit as well causing the Zanpakuto spirit to rot away sealing the zanpakuto in the process. However, after a few days rest, the target will find that the infection has left a residue of Jinsei in its wake causing all to be returned to normal. This is Van's strongest technique in Shikai as he is able obliterate an aspect of his opponent no matter what and restore it to what it once was, befitting his kind nature. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Kamishiyaku Chūshin (神試薬中心, Heart of the Divine Reagent) Upon release, Kamishiyaku Chūshin : Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Kamishiyaku Chūshin's special ability is the Manipulation of Souls. With this ability, Van is able to inflict agonizing damage to the soul of an opponent by removing the boundary between the spiritual and the physical, which not only damages the spiritual being of a opponent, but their physical form as well. Much like a Fullbring, Kamishiyaku Chūshin has the ability to cut and then manipulate the soul of objects. When usen on nature, it allows Van to manipulate it as if though it were is own limbs. When crossing blades with a Shinigami, Kamishiyaku Chūshin can produce a frequency that distorts their souls causing their spiritual abilities to cease functioning, including their Zanpakuto. Even simply crossing blades with Kamishiyaku Chūshin is potentially dangerous as the same frequency is constantly produced from the blade resulting in the opponent's soul becoming corrupted. This ability grows stronger over time if the opponent is struck multiple times by Kamishiyaku Chūshin's blade, and worsens over time whether Van attacks again or not which results in the power of the frequency becoming stronger, leading to chance of losing one's spiritual abilities even greater. :: Umarekawari (生まれ変わり, Reincarnation): When using this technique, Van stabs the target using his agile speed. Once stabbed, Kamishiyaku Chūshin's wavelength will enter the opponent's body and cause their soul to begin to leave their bodies. When their soul is in view, Van is able to slash through it and purify the soul in the process. When used against a hollow, the hollow is almost instantly killed as the corrupted energies that make up their being are removed and they are returned to the state of being a plus before being sent to the Soul Society almost instantly due to the innate purifying energy given off by Kamishiyaku Chūshin. If Van were to use this technique against another Shinigami, the Shinigami in question will have their abilities temporarily sealed if they bore malice in their soul when stabbed by Kamishiyaku Chūshin, if no malice is present, they will simply be healed by the pure energy of Van's Zanpakuto. ::: Saisei (再生, Rebirth): By channeling the previous ability inward, Van is able to remove his own soul from his body. By doing so, Van's spirit is able to enter the opponent's body and he is then able used to completely cut the opponent off from their spiritual abilities. This technique has only been demonstrated once as Van grew angered at a revived Kanata Yamato and took away his ability to be a shinigami. This technique appears to require direct contact between Van's Soul and the victim's own, which isn't always easy if the opponent houses an inner being. The effects of this technique are long-standing, and it cannot be easily undone. According to Van, the technique "severs" an individual from their Spiritual Energy, implying a surgical-like disconnection that is irreversible through known healing methods. :: Tensei (転生, Transmigration): Van demonstrated the ability to rapidly disintegrate the entirety of his target, by simply having the target engage in prolonged direct physical contact with the blade of Kamishiyaku Chūshin, with the only remnants being the empty-husk of a body and the skeletal structure. This technique is a further extension of his Soul Manipulation capabilities, however, it begins by focusing on the process of mutilating the soul of his opponent, first causing it to be destroyed and then removed, leaving nothing behind in its wake. The technique in itself is incredibly deadly as even a portion of the opponent's soul can be destroyed by a well aimed attack. The downside to this powerful technique is that while, it is capable of killing nearly any opponent, a powerful foe will be able to force back the wavelength of Van's zanpakuto resulting in Van's own soul becoming distorted and causing the technqiue to fail. :: Shiryō (死の慈善, Hell's Decree): Once activated, Van is able to conjure a ominous spirit that hovers behind him and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, which causes a seal to appear on it. The spirit then extends its arm grabs onto the soul of the target, immobilising them at which time the victim is then able to see the spirit as well. Once the opponent's soul has been latched onto, Van is then able to order the spirit to begin pulling on the soul in order to then serrate it with the blade found in its mouth. After a portion of the target's soul has been cut, it is inserted into Van, allowing him temporary access to their zanpakuto's ability as well as granting a change to his appearance to match that of his target. While, this technique isn't able to kill on its own, the pain from having their soul pulled on and cut, is enough to render many opponents unconscious. ::'Mukichieki '(地役, Inorganic Servitude): By stabbing the blade of Kamishiyaku Chūshin in to the ground, Van is able to use the frequency of his zanpakuto to manipulate the soul of the surrounding environment. This technique allows Van to control the various aspects of nature that lack the quality of life by giving the soul of the inanimate object a bit of energy, allowing Van to freely manipulate the substance according to his will. The extent of the Van's control goes beyond normal manipulation, allowing him to be able to perform large scale alterations to the immediate environment. By doing this, he can shift the terrain in order to trap or even attack his opponents from a multitude of directions. :: Yin and Yang Tech: To Be Decided :: Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Inner World Resident Category:Sojutsu User